Battle of the Balloon Plain
'Battle of the Balloon Plain is a battle that occurred with the Magikaraich Landing Corps, which awakened a biological weapon that had been left at the archaeological site within the Magikaraich Community and intercepted it. Disastrous Archaeological Discovery in the Magikaraich Community The ruins are in the position of the northern 100km from Magikaraich capital, Avest in the second civilization (located in the southeastern Mu continent); research by the country's research team had been carried out than before. One day, when a researcher operated a button, a monster appeared in the coffin and 19 of the 30 research squads were killed. Twenty troops were dispatched to defeat this monster, but they were returned and the monsters begin to turn to Avest with a golem. In response, the Federation of Academic Institutions (government) decided to send a full-fledged troop. However, Magikaraich’s emphasis on machine civilization meant that few were familiar with the Emperor, and the identity of monsters not described in any domestic literature remained unknown. So, at that time naval battle of Baltica was in the hospital in the war wound of the central method kingdom, collaborator Farutasu was asked to comment on, mass production type Nosgura there was a reply that it is. This speculation was correct, and the identity of the monster was one of the mass-produced Nosgura named "Lyonos". Magikaraich, who knew that his opponent was not just a monster but an ancient weapon, thought that in some cases he might be in danger of extinction, and he had to consult with Japan, who had a track record of similar projects in the past. The Japanese government accepted the request and dispatched a platoon for threat assessment as before, as before. Lyonos suddenly stopped at the Balloon Plain 50 km from Avest, and emerged a mysterious tower from the ground overnight. By the way, this was an area where the possibility of existence of archeological sites had been pointed out before. Enlisting help from Japan Knowing that the army of the country alone was not enough to deal with Lyonos, the Magikaraich government decided to enlist the support of the JSDF due to the achievement in destroying the Nosgorath unit in Topa with only a platoon of troop, armored vehicles and a single tank. Since all the tanks and heavy armored units were dispatched to Mu to flush out Gra Valkas invasion, the JSDF could only sent 3 Komatsu LA; 5 high-mobility vehicles (SAM-3 vehicles equipped with a single, multi-in, including the one equipped vehicles); and 1 Bell AH-1 Cobra Attack Helicopter to exterminate Lyonos, although the JSDF acknowledged that the Nosgorath units were tough nut to crack based on the encounter in Operation Momotarou. This result in the fact that the JSDF sent quite an under-strength extermination force compared to the force sent to Topa. Battle The LGS arrives while Lyonos was poised within the archeological site, and the Magikaraich side was also ready. Some argued that they should wait for the Japan Ground Self-Defense Forces, but they couldn't be more nervous than there was a threat close to the capital, and in this state they attacked the tower. Attempts were first made to destroy the tower using magic fusion artillery, but the tower that unfolded the element was completely intact due to the primitive firepower of 19th century cannons. Shortly thereafter, the goblins emerged from the tower and began charging. In response, the Magikaraich Army Corps responded with a tactical 7-gun firing tactic, killing goblins one after another. Four golems then appeared and stood in front of the goblins to block the musket balls using their rock-hard skings, but Magikaraich resumed shelling and successfully destroyed the golem. However, one golem managed to dash at great speed at the firing line of the Magikaraich causing the cannons unable to aim. As the golem to decimated the 32nd infantry platoon, Faltas detected that the golem was rushing at the military base of the Magikaraich army. JSDF infantry fired the Type 1 LMAT at the golem, stunning it and enabled the Magikaraich army to bombard it with cannons. Faltas was deeply impressed with the JSDF advanced weaponry as it was able to strike target at extreme distance beyond the range of magical cannons. The JSDF then fired their LMAT and their machine gung at the remaining golems and goblins, destroying them. The golem that rushed to the based turned out to be Lyonos in disguised. Lyonos was impressed with JSDF weaponry as it was capable of destroying his golems and damaged 18% of his magical armor greatly without showing any sign of magic. Realizing how dangerous his enemy was, he unleashed his light magic cannon in his right hand and fired at the army. Fortunately, Faltas magical space-time shield managed to deflect the blast at the hill. The blast was so powerful that unnerved Momota as he realized that Lyonos magical attack was equivalent to modern HEAT round, causing him to call air support from the Cobra Attack Helicopter. Recognizing the danger posed by Lyonos, Faltas decided to use his most powerful magic spell the Ixion Laser Spell to take down Lyonos. Sensing the danger, Lyonos prepared another blast from his magic light gun but it was too late as Faltas unleashed the Ixion Laser Blast at him, destroying 80% of his magical armor integrity but Lyonos survived the blast. As Faltas fell in despair and exhaustion at his failed attempt to destroy Lyonos as he continued to aim his light magic cannon at the army base, salvation then came in the form of Hellfire missiles fired from the Cobra Helicopter that destroyed the damaged magical armor completely and caused Lyonos to lose one his leg. As Lyonos tried to attack, he was pinned down by JSDF and Magikaraich troops and was detained to be sent to Holy Mirishial Empire for interrogation. Aftermath The successful extermination even solidified Japan relationship with Magikariach Community and greatly impressed the people of the country with the JSDF advanced technology. The demonstration of JSDF advanced weaponry made Admiral Faltas to realize that magic is never a supreme element to begin with and admitted to himself that he was no match against mechanical technology. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles